Plastic blow-molded containers have previously been utilized to hold liquids such as spring, distilled, or tap water, etc. When utilized to hold water for drinking purposes, such containers have previously included valves for dispensing the water. Dispensing valves utilized with such containers have previously been of a multiple piece construction that is not particularly economical. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,824 and 3,493,146.
Plastic blow-molded containers for drinking water have previously utilized an upper handle and a bottom valve as shown by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,639. Any liquid leakage at the bottom valve can present a problem with this type of container since the valve is exposed to water until substantially the entire contents of the container have been emptied.
All of the containers disclosed by the above referenced patents have the valve mounted on an inclined spout which is necessary with the multiple piece valve constructions utilized to provide dispensing of the drinking water. However, such inclined spouts require that the container be supported in an inclined orientation upon filling which is much more difficult to execute than with the container supported straight up.
A multiple piece dispensing valve similar to the type utilized with the molded containers discussed above is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,117. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,866 discloses a unitary dispensing valve utilized with a bag liner that is positioned within a box with the valve projecting outwardly therefrom to provide dispensing of a liquid within the lined box.